


A cookie crumbs covered tray

by LadyNighty12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, kinda death mention, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNighty12/pseuds/LadyNighty12
Summary: “P-Patton? Patton, what’s wrong!?” he asked, quickly looking for any sign of injuries. He didn’t seem hurt, though… maybe it was something internal? Maybe the cookies made his stomach sick?“I ate all the cookies and they were delicious!” said Patton, turning to look at him, his tone and expression so sorrowful as if he were telling Logan ‘Our child, Logan! They, so young and full of life, taken from my arms by Death’s unfair and unforgiven hands!’Logan had to pause to prevent himself from breaking into sobs alongside his boyfriend, his brain reminding him that they had no children and that wasn’t even what Patton had said.





	A cookie crumbs covered tray

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted in my tumblr @ladynightmare12  
> Also, English is not my first language, so I’m sorry if I made a mistake. Feel free to tell me if that’s the case!

“Logan Nikola Berry, today is the day. The weather is optimal, your schedule is clear, you had the perfect amount of nourishment and rest and you have absolute no excuse for backing up like, figuratively, a chicken. So…” he said, looking in the mirror and pointing a finger at the face that frowned back at him “act like the perfectly functional adult that you are, and go downstairs to do what you are totally sure you want to do. Is that understood?” his reflection didn’t answer. Neither did he. Because,  _in fact_ , they were both chickens.

Logan sighed, sitting on his bed with a defeated expression, the confidence he felt before now totally gone. The box in his pocket seemed to weight more, acting like a reminder of the year that had passed between the present, and the day that it was bought.

“A year already… and I haven’t even asked him yet…” he mumbled, his hands covering his face as if shielding him from disapproving glares “Why can’t I just… say it? It’s not like anything could go wrong…”

Except that it did, and he DID know. Because,  _in fact_ , the amount of things that  _couldn’t_ go wrong were infinitesimal. He could trip while walking, stutter while talking, faint from the emotions overwhelming him, or…

Or Patton could say no. And nothing would be like before, with lazy mornings, and loving words sounding in every corner of their cozy apartment, and little adventures traveling the same city yet always discovering something new and interesting. How could he ever live without that? Without the routine that filled his heart with security and love?

He bit his lip, analyzing his best course of action. In the back of his mind, he wondered if maybe he should hang out with Virgil less, because it was probably that his habit of overthinking things had… who was he kidding, he had the same habit way before he met the guy.  Standing up, he decided to do it. He took a shaky breath, ignoring the way his hands trembled and his throat seemed to be filled with all the words he wanted to say.

He could do it, he could do it, he cou- wait, was that a sob?

His body went rigid trying to hear that sound again, and his face paled a little when the sobs of his boyfriend made their way through the walls of the apartment. Barely managing to process that in order to get out of the room he needed to  _open_  the door, he stifled a cry when the pain caused by his foolish action made itself know.  

Groaning, he wasted no time throwing open the door and rushing in search of Patton. It didn’t take long to find him, sitting in the dining room (that was, in fact, just a table and two chairs located near the kitchen) and sobbing over a cookie crumbs covered tray as if it were his firstborn’s dead body.

“P-Patton? Patton, what’s wrong!?” he asked, quickly looking for any sign of injuries. He didn’t seem hurt, though… maybe it was something internal? Maybe the cookies made his stomach sick?

“I ate all the cookies and they were delicious!” said Patton, turning to look at him, his tone and expression so sorrowful as if he were telling Logan ‘Our child, Logan! They, so young and full of life, taken from my arms by Death’s unfair and unforgiven hands!’

Logan had to pause to prevent himself from breaking into sobs alongside his boyfriend, his brain reminding him that  _they had no children_  and that wasn’t even what Patton had said.

“…Why are you crying, then?” he finally said after, figuratively, getting his shit together.

“BECAUSE I ATE THEM ALL ALREADY-!” answered a wailing Patton. He frowned, not understanding the reason of his sadness. Yes, there were no more cookies, but was it really that bad?

It was then that he noticed.

Dark circles under his eyes, messed up hair, I-don’t-even-care clothes. Patton was obviously not having a great day. Maybe not even a great week, if the way he came home from work was anything to go by. And what was Patton’s favorite comfort food? Cookies, obviously, but apparently they weren’t enough this time.  

“Shhh, dearest, it’s alright” gathering the sobbing man into his arms, he made sure to lower his volume, soften his voice and use as many pet names as he could think of in order to calm him down “everything’s fine, boogabear, just let it all out” lowering them both to the floor, he gently put Patton in his lap and began to hum the Imperial March. Maybe it was not the most comforting song, but it was one of the few he actually liked and remembered, and he knew that Patton didn’t really care as long as he kept doing it.

After a while of soothing back rubs, really geeky humming and softly petted hair, Patton stopped crying. Logan turned to look at him, concern present in his eyes. Patton gave him a shaky smile.

Well, that would not do.

“uhh… Lo?” he asked, looking between his boyfriend’s face and the finger that was softly pressed against his nose “what…?”

“This is your nose”

“… yeah”

“This shall be booped” he deadpanned. The giggles that quickly escaped Patton made him crack a smile, though. “Boop boop, Baby Boo” he said, watching as Patton went from cute giggles to hysterical laughter. Good.

“pfft… s-stop!” Patton squeaked as Logan kept booping him and even bleping at him like a cat “s-stop it!”

“hey Pat?” holding hands with Patton, he used his free hand to cup Patton’s cheek and put him closer until their noses were touching.

“Yeah, bumblebee? What’s up?” he said between giggles, trying to regain his breath.

“My thoughts are like eggs” upon seeing his confusion he winked and continued with what he hoped was a smooth voice “When I look into your eyes, they get all scrambled”

“OH MY GOD- “laughing like a very crazy seal, Patton jumped into his arms (or tried to, anyways, since he was already in there) and began to enthusiastically kiss his face.

Smiling with his arms full of boyfriend, Logan closed his eyes. So, what if he hadn’t asked Patton yet? That didn’t mean that he didn’t love him. It just gave their relationship status a different label, it didn’t change the love they felt. He didn’t have to rush anything; he could keep making Patton laugh in his bad days, go on adventures around the city, cuddle with him while watching TV, see him first thing in the morning and last in the night, kiss him and hold him and… and they didn’t need to be married to do that.

Married, married, married.

Hum.

_Someday_ , he thought.

Someday he would be ready to marry the man that was currently squealing about his “cute” boyfriend, and maybe even have a family with him. Only time would tell.


End file.
